The Game
by pinacolada544
Summary: Elena's junior year is almost over, and she's continuing to try to overcome the tragic death of her parents when she meets Damon Salvatore who sets his sights on making the girl-envy of all girls, and object of affection to every guy she comes across-his. And his alone. It was SUPPOSED to be like the others for him. A game. M for later chapters. Summary sucks. Please read!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: this is a new story I'm starting. It's a few months after Elena's parents passed when she meets a mysterious man while trying to forget her grief. **

**Jeremy is her older brother-she's under his custody, Stefan is her brothers long time friend and since her parents death she's come to rely on him. In the next chapter I'll get more into the character relationships when they're introduced. **

* * *

The young girl-Elena-slams the empty shot glass onto the bar, earning a crowd of cheers and howls as she gratefully accepts the next one from between two breasts, licking the salt from her best friend's chest and tossing back the bitter liquid.

She has no comprehension of time-not tonight-tonight it's measured in drinks, and she knows she's far beyond her safety zone. But she doesn't care, because with ever sip, with every bit of it that invades her body and drowns her blood she forgets a little bit. And the pain is nothing more than a hollow ache inside her hazy mind.

The lights flash around the bar and the music vibrates into the floorboards as a stranger pulls her to the dance floor.

"I've been watching you." A velvety voice purrs into her ear.

She sways her hips effortlessly to the beat, not needing the subtle guide of his hands on her waist. "I don't know if I should be flattered or weary of my safety." She returns easily, gliding her eyes down the man before her. And that's what he is.

A man.

His skin pale, raven black hair, and strikingly blue eyes. A smirk on his lips and his hands on her body.

After the briefest of seconds her eyes shift shut, no longer minding the warm body in front of her, instead she winds her arms around his neck and listens to the music.

He takes in the beauty in front of him, his eyes shifting shamelessly over her features and down her body. The flashing lights provided little to no lighting, but he could make out her long brown hair falling in curls down her back, the chocolate eyes, the light weight of her arms around him, the gentle curve of her neck and slender form. And her legs…they went on for miles, her olive tanned skin hidden under the burgundy material of her flimsy top. Then his eyes landed on something he hadn't expected-lip stick stains at the edge of her shirt, just on the edge of her cleavage stood multiple marks of a heated kiss.

"Are you here celebrating or something else?" he kept her body held tightly against his, his head dipped to her ear as his breath washed over her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Something else." She supplies immediately, "Stop talking." She breathes against him.

"You're very commanding." He notes playfully, "I don't know if I should be impressed or intimidated." Her lips twitch into a smile of amusement, and he notices even though she tries to hide it.

"Shh." She hushes against his lips, sliding her hands down his chest then back to his shoulders.

His fingers find the edge of her shirt, playing with the material before slipping past that barrier. But before he can feel the soft skin there her hands slide over his and push them from under her clothes, "Ah, ah, ah." She giggles, "Play nice."

He didn't understand this woman. Her parted lips begged to be kissed, her skin screamed for his touch, she radiated pure _sex_. He wanted to kiss her skin, to taste her on his tongue, to feel her hands on his body. But oddly he wanted to know more about the girl behind the witty comebacks-something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I don't want this night to end." He admits, tilting her chin up and capturing her lips with his own.

She pulls away breathless, her hot gasps on his mouth, her lips swollen from his kiss. "Don't you know?" she asks obviously, "Everything ends." She breathes.

Another girl, with milky white skin and bleach blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail grabs Elena's arm, pulling her from the stranger and into the crowd before he can so much as get her name.

"You need to sober up." Caroline instructs as they found their way outside the bar, the cool night air whipping around the both of them. "Now."

"Because Stefan's here." Caroline smiles apologetically as a familiar-and disappointed-face comes closer.

"Where the hell have you been?" he questions her, checking her state of health from arms length away. "You're drunk."

She received the 'It's time to grow up', and the 'Lashing out isn't going to accomplish anything' speech from her brother, Jeremy, for a good hour after she got home until Stefan finally led her up to her room.

"I can pull down my own bed." She laughs as he does so for her, averting his eyes to her curtains as she shimmies out of her tight jeans and crawls into the bed.

"You scared me, Elena." He admits, "I didn't know what was going through your head."

"I was drunk not suicidal." She corrects harshly, "And I'm not stupid. And I'm not a child."

He sighs and lays beside her, turning on his side to face her, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just worried."

He presses his lips to her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face, and winding his arm around her waist as he pulls her into him and she rests her head on his chest and lets sleep over take her.

* * *

**A/N let me know if any mistakes jump out at you, I've read this like a dozen times but I'm liable to miss some. Hope you enjoy the story. Any suggestions or pet peeves? Love the criticism.**

**A/N2 Sharing is caring. Click the Review.  
**


	2. Endgame

"Elena, I'm just going to be 10 more minutes." Caroline pleads into the phone, "Just come in when you get here and I'll be ready before you know it."

She doesn't make the mistake of going against Caroline's demands.

A blonde haired, blued eyed, boy pulls open the door, smiling shyly at the sight of Elena at his doorstep.

"Wow, you look…amazing." He admits, pulling her into him before she can thank him.

Laughter echoes across the house, reminding them both how easily sound travels. "Uh," he stutters, "Caroline's still getting ready. But, uh, my mother's been badgering me, says I need to have you over again."

"It has been a while." She realizes, following him down the hall.

"And it would be great if you could get her off my back." He laughs, jumping as his mother cuts in.

"Elena," she sighs happily, pulling her arms around the surprised girl, "It's been much too long."

"How've you been?" she holds her at arms length, her grey hair falling into her eyes, "We've missed you, Matt's missed you." She corrects under her breath, "And we've all been worried sick! I'm sure that it's been hard since-"

"I'm doing well." She cuts her off, doing everything in her power to steer the conversation away from that. "Sarah's been a great distraction."

His eyes land on her, and the moment they do she can feel them. This girl…Elena…stood embracing his aunt, smiling warmly as Matt's inexperienced gaze falls to her.

"How far along is she now?" she easily takes the bait, "Oh, I haven't seen her since she was 5 months along."

Glaring at his hand that falls from the small of her back with such hatred and jealousy.

"8 months and ready to pop."

Her hair is fastened low, just at the nape of her neck, small strands of the wavy hair falling around her face. The strings of her bikini peeking out from her white summer dress, and as the sun shine in through the window it hinders the material completely transparent.

"My!" Mrs. Joliet gasps, "Well-"

"Elena!" a small voice yells, the little boy barreling into her legs, nearly causing her to fall from the force of it.

"Sam," his aunt chastises, "You know you're not supposed to do that."

"Elena's fine with it." He smiles innocently at his aunt, "Aren't you?"

She crouches down to him, pulling him into her arms and reaching into her bag.

"You got it don't you?" he whispers conspiringly.

"Mhm." She smiles, placing the bag of sour Japanese candies into his palm.

"Look, look, look! She got them for me!" he wriggles out of her hold, shoving the foreign candy into Matt's face.

Elena laughs as he continues to run around happily, her eyes falling to the rest of the family. And him.

"Sorry! I'm ready now!" Caroline calls, rushing behind Elena.

But her gaze is transfixed by the green eyed stranger in the middle of her ex-boyfriend's living room. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart hammering against her ribs.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he says after a long moment, focusing his eyes on her.

"Oh, uh, Elena that's my cousin Damon." Matt sighs, "Generally speaking you should ignore every word out of his mouth. He's an ass. And in desperate need of a heart, he seems to have been born without one."

"Language, Matt." His mother reminds him.

"And Damon," he calls his attention away from the beauty in front of him, "Elena's is off limits."

Matt would pay for that later. But for now she was leaving with Caroline in tow, not to return for another grueling 6 hours.

He knows what he's doing, he plays this game all the time. And his goal-endgame-is her sweaty body beneath his as she screams his name.


End file.
